Neo Princess Elysion Rani's profile
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: Ran's profile and everything else about her


Royal Name: Neo Princess Elysion Rani of the Moon

Sailor Scout Name: Sailor Priestess from the Moon

(She only transforms into Sailor Priestess with the other priestesses from the other planets)

Sailor Scout Uniform: Long White Skirt to the knees and long shirt to the fingers from the Moon

Sailor Scout Boots: High White Boots to the knees from the Moon

Transformation Call: "Moon Priestess Make Up" from the Moon

Sailor Scout Weapon: Summons moon crystals from the ground to hit her enemies from the Moon

Sailor Scout Names: Super Sailor Priestess from the Moon

Sailor Priestess from the Moon

Neo Sailor Priestess from the Moon

Royal Titles: The Priestess of the Moon

The Princess of the Moon

Age: 57 years old from the Moon

Real Age: 57,000 years old from the Moon

Powers: Healing, Time Freeze (she learned it from Sailor Pluto one day) Energy Sensing and Flying from the Moon

(every royal member of a royal family has the Healing powers inside them when their born)

Birth day: January 18 from the Moon

Birth Year: 2031 from the Moon

Birth date: Wednesday from the Moon

IQ: 100 IQ from the Moon

Ancestors: Goddess Selene and God Eros from the Moon

Parents: Neo Princess Elysion Dulcie and Prince Acteon from the Moon

Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Vidia and Prince Orion from the Moon

1 Great Grandparents: Neo Queen Elysion Dulcie and King Orphion from the Moon

2 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Iridessa and Prince Seth from the Moon

3 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Ellen and Prince Nemo from the Moon

4 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Doris and Prince Fabian from the Moon

5 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Luna and Prince Newton from the Moon

6 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Katie and Prince Eric from the Moon

7 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Silvermist and King Darwin from the Moon

8 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Cathrine and Prince Joesph from the Moon

9 Great Grandparents: Neo Queen Elysion Hannah and King Mark from the Moon

10 Great Grandparents: Neo Queen Elysion Aethra and King Elathan from the Moon

11 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Pandia and Prince Kios from the Moon

12 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Mizuki and Prince Eiar from the Moon

13 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Ceridwen and Prince Acteon from the Moon

14 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Atalante and Prince Mani from the Moon

15 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Oola and Prince Peter from the Moon

16 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Aethra and Prince Mamaru from the Moon

17 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Anko and Prince Judai from the Moon

18 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Tiara and Prince Vincent from the Moon

19 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Ree and Prince Alignak from the Moon

20 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Riza and Prince Kaz from the Moon

21 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Lucia and Prince James from the Moon

22 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Prilla and Prince Ronald from the Moon

23 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Mary and Prince Steve from the Moon

24 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Fira and Prince Guy from the Moon

25 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Katniss and Prince Duke from the Moon

26 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Meryl and Prince Milo from the Moon

27 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Kilala and Prince Aladar from the Moon

28 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Ayame and Prince Silas from the Moon

29 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Lanisha and Prince Dan from the Moon

30 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Zelda and Prince Robert from the Moon

31 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Helga and Prince Kyle from the Moon

32 Great Grandparents: Neo Queen Elysion Nyx and King Marius from the Moon

33 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Elysion Diana and Prince Randolph from the Moon

34 Great Grandparents: Neo Princess Serenity Elysion and Prince Barnabas from the Moon

35 Great Grandparents: Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion from the Moon

36 Great Grandparents: Queen Serenity and King Apollo from the Moon

37 Great Grandparents: Queen Selenity Luna and Benet from the Moon

38 Great Grandparents: Queen Selenity Mayari with unknown husband from the Moon

39 Great Grandparents: Queen Selenity with unknown husband from the Moon

40 Great Grandparents: Queen Selene Avatea with unknown husband from the Moon

41 Great Grandparents: Queen Selene Phoebe with unknown husband from the Moon

42 Great Grandparents: Queen Selene with unknown husband from the Moon

43 Great Grandparents: Goddess Selene and God Eros from the Moon

44 Great Grandparents: God Hyperion and Goddess Theia from the Moon

45 Great Grandparents: Goddess Gaia and God Uranus from the Moon

45 Great Grandparents: Chaos from the Moon

Blood Type: A from the Moon

Siblings: Neo Princess Elysion Cinda from the Moon

Husbands: Her Rapist Husband: Kyle but she lost her memory

Children: Neo Princess Elysion Alyssa: with Kyle from the Moon

Neo Prince Elysion Sirius: with a random Earth citizen when she did a porno

Pregnant Age: Age 21 with Alyssa on the Moon

Age 28 with Sirius on the Moon

Grandchildren: Neo Princess Elysion Katie: daughter of Neo Princess Elysion Alyssa and a Mercury Citizen

Neo Prince Elsyion Judai: son of Neo Princess Elysion Alyssa and a Mercury Citizen

Neo Princess Elysion Roseanne: daughter of Neo Prince Elysion Sirius and a Star Citizen

Neo Prince Elysion Syrus: son of Neo Prince Elysion Sirius and a Star Citizen

Age with Grandchildren: Age 50 when Katie and Judai were both born on Mercury

Age 51 when Roseanne and Syrus were both born on Star

Nieces and Nephews: Neo Prince Elysion Cornelius: son of Neo Princess Elysion Cinda and a Moon Citizen

Neo Princess Elysion Alexis: daughter of Neo Princess Elysion Cinda and a Moon Citizen

Age with Nieces and Nephews: Age 29 when Corenlius and Alexis were both born on the Moon

Nicknames: The Moon Priestess

The Sweet Moon Princess

The Moon Princess

The Second Neo Princess Serentiy Maya

The Nice Moon Princess

The Moon Whore

The Moon Priestess Princess who has huge breasts

An Earth Citizen

The Earth Whore

The Moon Liar

Hair Color: Long White Curly Hair in pigtails from the Moon

Eye Color: Brown from the Moon

Height: 5'9 from the Moon

Weight: 113 pounds from the Moon

Likes: Being a priestess and

Making love with her husband on the Moon

Dislikes: unknown

Hobbies: Staying in the temple to worship her ancestor Goddess Selene

Being raped by her rapist husband on the Moon

Personality: nice, friendly and shy from the Moon

Favorite Ancestor God/Goddess: Goddess Selene from the Moon

Least Favorite Ancestor God/Goddess: God Hermes from the Moon

Favorite Other Planet Priestess: Priestess Maria from Mercury from the Moon

Least Favorite Other Planet Priestess: Priestess Rin from Sun from the Moon

Favorite Anime TV Show: Yu-Gi-Oh, Dreamworks Dragons and Tenchi Muyo from the Moon

Least Favorite Anime TV Show: Dragonball Z, Pokemon and Naruto from the Moon

Favorite Techology: Laptop, Cell Phone, TV and DS from the Moon

Least Favorite Techology: Ipod and Ipad from the Moon

Favorite Virgin Goddess: Goddess Artemis from the Moon

Least Favorite Virgin Goddess: Goddess Athena from the Moon

Favorite Queens: Neo Queen Serenity from the Moon, Queen Setsuna from Pluto and Queen Ariadne from Jupiter from the Moon

Least Favorite Queens: Queen Hotaru from Saturn and Queen Deyanria from Saturn from the Moon

Favorite Princesses: Princess Lady Serenity from the Moon, Princess Miyoko from the Moon and Princess Moriko from Jupiter from the Moon

Least Favorite Princesses: Princess Marzanna from Mercury and Princess Morana from Jupiter from the Moon

Favorite Champion of their planet: Queen Selene Avatea from the Moon from the Moon

Least Favorite Champion of their planet: Queen Bellatrix from Star from the Moon

Favorite Kings: King Endymion from the Moon and King Carlisle from Jupiter from the Moon

Least Favorite Kings: King Anteros from Venus and King Zagan from Saturn from the Moon

Favorite Princes: Prince Nibori from the Moon and Prince Beau from Jupiter from the Moon

Favorite Colors: Silver and White from the Moon

Least Favorite Colors: Gray, Blue and Green from the Moon

Favorite Makeup: Lipstick and Eye Shadow from the Moon

Least Favorite Makeup: Nail Polish and Blush from the Moon

Favorite Singer: Garth Brooks from the Moon

Least Favorite Singer: Prince from the Moon

Favorite School: High School from the Moon

Least Favorite School: Middle School from the Moon

Favorite Birthday Present: The talking horse from the Moon

Least Favorite Birthday Present: Clothes from the Moon

Favorite Language: Chinese and Spanish from the Moon

Least Favorite Language: Latin and Chinese from the Moon

Favorite Sailor Scouts: Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon from the Moon

Least Favorite Sailor Scout: Sailor Saturn from the Moon

Favorite Color: White and Silver from the Moon

Least Favorite Color: Gray and Green from the Moon

Favorite Time of Day: 8:00a.m. from the Moon

Least Favorite Time of Day: 11:00a.m. from the Moon

Favorite Teacher from School: Mrs. James from the Moon

Least Favorite Teacher from School: Mrs. Benson from the Moon

Favorite Song: My Heart will go on from the Moon

Least Favorite Song: The Devil goes to Georgia from the Moon

Favorite Car: Mustang and Status from the Moon

Least Favorite Car: Totoya from the Moon

Favorite Grade from School: 12th Grader from the Moon

Least Favorite Grade from School: 1st Grade from the Moon

Favorite Villain: Queen Nehellenia from the Moon

Least Favorite Villain: Queen Beryl from the Moon

Favorite Sports: Soccer and Tennis from the Moon

Least Favorite Sports: Baseball and Football from the Moon

Favorite Biggest Hero: Queen Serenity from the Moon

Least Favorite Biggest Hero: Queen Setsuna from the Moon

Favorite Graduated Year: 2098 from High School from the Moon

Least Favorite Graduated Year: 2094 from Middle School from the Moon

Favorite Coloring Store: Wal-Mart from the Moon

Least Favorite Coloring Store: JC Penny's from the Moon

Favorite Gems: Sapphires and Emeralds from the Moon

Least Favorite Gems: Diamonds from the Moon

Favorite Animals: Rabbits and Unicorns from the Moon

Least Favorite Animals: Dogs, Tigers and Wolves from the Moon

Favorite School Subject: History, English and Science from the Moon

Least Favorite School Subject: Tech Ed, Math and Government from the Moon

Favorite Dessert: Cake from the Moon

Least Favorite Dessert: Ice Cream from the Moon

Favorite President of Earth: George Washington from the Moon

Least Favorite President of Earth: Barack Obama from the Moon

Favorite Games: Chess and Checkers from the Moon

Least Favorite Games: Connect 4 from the Moon

Favorite Restaurant: Denny's, Cicis Pizza and Baker Street from the Moon

Least Favorite Restaurant: Silver Dinner from the Moon

Favorite Food: Sushi, Salad, Chicken, French Fries and Ice Cream from the Moon

Least Favorite Food: Steak and Rice from the Moon

Favorite Days: Fridays and Saturdays from the Moon

Least Favorite Days: Mondays and Sundays from the Moon

Favorite Clothing: Long white dresses from the Moon

Least Favorite Clothing: Reveling Clothing and Tight Clothing from the Moon

Favorite Shoes: High Heels and Flip Flops from the Moon

Least Favorite Shoes: Tennis Shoes from the Moon

Favorite Music: Harmony Music from the Moon

Least Favorite Music: Rap, Rock n' Roll and Heavy Metal from the Moon

Favorite Holiday: Christmas and Halloween from the Moon

Least Favorite Holiday: St. Patrick's Day from the Moon

Favorite Season: Spring from the Moon

Least Favorite Season: Autumn from the Moon

Favorite Mythical Animals: Unicorns from the Moon

Least Favorite Mythical Animals: Dragons from the Moon

Favorite Movies: Romance and Adventure Movies from the Moon

Favorite Royal Couple: Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion from the Moon

Least Favorite Royal Couple: Queen Hotaru and King Daichi from the Moon

Favorite Drink: Tea, Milk and Water from the Moon

Least Favorite Drink: Soda from the Moon

Favorite Flower: Roses and Daisies from the Moon

Least Favorite Flower: Tulips from the Moon

Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla from the Moon

Least Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Strawberry from the Moon

Favorite Months: December and May from the Moon

Least Favorite Months: April, November and August from the Moon

Favorite Planet: Moon and Earth from the Moon

Least Favorite Planet: Mercury from the Moon

Favorite Candy: M&Ms, Butterfingers and Snickers from the Moon

Least Favorite Candy: Milky Way and 3 Muskersteers from the Moon

Favorite Fruit: Apple, Bananas and Oranges from the Moon

Least Favorite Fruit: Cherries and Watermelons from the Moon

Favorite Dream: ruling the Moon Kingdom with the name Serenity from the Moon

Least Favorite Dream: Nightmares from the Moon

Favorite Actor/Actress: Johnny Depp, Adam Sandler and Emma Watson from the Moon

Least Favorite Actor/Actress: Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Zack Pearlman from the Moon

Favorite Country on Earth: Japan and China from the Moon

Least Favorite Country: Greece, America and Germany from the Moon

Favorite Thing to do: worshipping Selene on the Moon

Least Favorite Thing to do: Walking and reading from the Moon

Favorite Greek Goddess: Goddess Selene from the Moon

Least Favorite Greek Goddess: Goddess Hera from the Moon

Favorite Greek God: God Poseidon from the Moon

Least Favorite Greek God: God Zeus from the Moon

Favorite Book Titles: Daughters of the Moon, 50 Shades of Gray and Harry Potter from the Moon

Least Favorite Books: Series of Unfortunate Events from the Moon

Royal Symbols: the Moon Symbol from the Moon

Royal Advisors: Lady Opalay-half Mau and half Earthling from the Moon

Lord Darth-half Mau and half Earthling from the Moon

Royal Pets: Lady Opalay-a talking black cat with a white tail from the Moon

Lord Darth-a talking blue cat with a orange right foot from the Moon

Lady Crystal: a talking pink horse from the Moon

Lady Rin-a talking red cat with a white left ear from the Moon

Close friends: her rapist husband

Best Friends: Crystal, Samantha, Lindsey, Heather, Mai and Goddess Selene from the Moon

Least Best Friends: Katara, Mai and Kushina from the Moon

Dreams: to rule the Moon Kingdom from the Moon

Neo Princess Elysion Rani's Information on the Moon:

When little sweet tiny Neo Princess Elysion Rani was a five and half year's old happy little girl, (Rani was a kind and nice princess to everyone in the palace (She also helped the homeless not be so homeless(like Neo Princess Serenity Maya before Maya was killed) did with the help of her old royal clothes that didn't fit her anymore so they wouldn't be cold) (she never told a lie to her family (neither a lie to the Moon Queen), her friends and the royal servants including the citizens of the kingdom and the other royals of the other planets) and she didn't like any wars that was going on the Moon like when Queen Nehellenia attacked the Moon even through Queen Nehellenia was her evil aunt) one peaceful and a beautiful night with the sky filled with stars when she was sleeping in her huge palace beautiful white and silver bedroom bed in the palace, her ancestor Greek Titaness Goddess Selene from way before Rani's time and birth and who was the first queen and maker of the moon kingdom and the creator of the Moon Crystal appeared and she come in and she visited her one night in her dreams when she was having a peaceful, wonderful and happy deep sleep (Rani was a deep sleeper, nothing could wake her up unless someone throws water at her in the bed or pinches her(she doesn't like it when someone pinches her or she'll would get angry at them and she wasn't the type at getting mad at someone) (Selene didn't want to ruin little Rani's wonderful dreams) (Rani's dreams was that she was ruling the moon kingdom as the queen with the name of Serenity when it was her time to rule the Moon kingdom with a mighty and iron fist) and Selene has chooses Rani as the first and only Selene moon priestess for the temple of Selene and Rani was happy to be chosen as a Selene priestess by her ancestor grandmother. When Rani woke up from her peaceful and wonderful dreams from her heavy sleeping in the morning when she got up from her bed (she picked a random white long dress with long sleeves with the moon symbols covering the whole dress from top to bottom) so she could get dressed for the day so she could go to breakfast with the Serenity and Elysion family and cousins with the queen, she doesn't remembering a tiny thing from the dream she had from Goddess Selene (because Selene had erased her dreams of Selene and the chosen Selene priestess from her memory and she kind of sad for erasing the dream Rani was having by accident). (Selene was sad to erased the memory from Rani's mind) Then when she turned eleven years old on her birthday, after celebrating her eleven year birthday party with her family and her closest and best friends (she had five friends at her birthday party-they become her friends when she and them were five years old), she walked outside of the moon kingdom after the party was over (Rani wasn't a party type person at all even through it was her eleventh birthday party and she didn't care much of her presents either) and she saw the huge moon silver/white temple of Selene in the middle of the city of the moon (some of the citizens of the moon were outside of their houses cleaning, some were walking their pets, (Rani had a pet also: a black cat with a white tail named: Lady Opalay who can turn human for amount of time like forty minutes who is also her advisor) some were talking to the other citizens and some were walking around the city and they saw Rani as a moon princess walking up to the temple of Selene and they were wondering why Rani was not being in the moon kingdom) and she went up to the temple and she went inside the temple where the citizens of the Moon were praying to the Goddess Selene (the citizens inside the temple look up from their praying and they saw Rani coming inside the temple)and (Rani was standing next to a citizen who was praying-she didn't notice the citizen was there until she look down and she quickly moved away from the citizen) she saw that the temple had no priest or a priestess working it or running the temple so she got a great and excellent idea in her head that popped inside her head (she ran back to the kingdom and she got some stuff from her bedroom and from the kitchen) and so she clean the temple up and she made some changes in the temple (which some of the citizens watched Rani clean the temple and they didn't stop her from cleaning the temple and they noticed that she was smiling when she was cleaning the temple). Later that night, while Rani was sleeping in a another deep sleep, Selene come in and she visited Rani in her sleep again while sleeping in the temple and Selene told Rani she was proud and she was honored that a member of the moon royal family and one of her future descendents would be living in the moon temple and would be worshipping her. (Selene gave Rani a hug and Rani returned with a hug also) So Rani decided that she should be living in the temple forever for the rest of her life (her parents were proud of her) until she wants to retire or if someone kills her in the temple or if she lets her immortally leave her body and gives it away to someone or if she kills herself, she doesn't leave the temple unless she goes to visits her family in the palace for the royal families birthdays parties and the holidays parties, she'll get something to eat in the Palace dining room (or sneak into the kitchen to get something to eat for a while the kitchen staff sees her and they won't say a word to Rani's parents or the family or the queen) with her family and she would visit some of her friends or they would visit her to hang out in the temple while they were praying to Selene. But one day in September in the cool afternoon day on the Moon (there was no noises coming from the Moon kingdom or the city or the moon temple or the whole planet, it was a peaceful day on the moon for the moon citizens and the royal family) (there was no attacking for years when Rani was born) when she was twenty one years old while she was praying to Selene, she didn't even know that a half drunk moon citizen man was coming in walking into the temple with a half empty beer bottle in his hands (beer, alcohol, drugs and porno weren't allowed on the Moon and they were forbidden to be in stores on the Moon, the only way to get the stuff like beer is to go to Earth and they would get some and bring it to the Moon and have parties)so he could pray to Selene for something while she was doing the special offerings (moon rocks and silver crystals with water) for Selene, but when he saw Rani praying to the giant statue of Selene on her knees and her head down with her hand clapped together, and throwing items into the fire while whispering prayers to the statue of Selene and he saw her amazing beauty and her amazing body through her clothes and then he got an idea in his head, he soon fell in love with her and he advance over to where she was at while she was praying and he asked for her hand in marriage while he was holding a ring in a box that he got out his pocket. She looked at him with one of her eyes opened (she looked at the ring for a moment) (she could smell the nasty beer smell from his breathe when he enter the temple and she started to feel a little sick when his breathe was breathing on her) and she said no thank you to him and she wants to remain a pure and righteous virgin woman forever for her life and she wants to serve Selene forever for her life and she went back to be praying and throwing items to Selene but then the drunk man didn't listen to her and he got really really mad at her of telling him no he started saying that virgin woman are suppose to lose their virginities even if they are priestesses, she starts gets scared when he was yelling at her, he starts to be yelling at her, she was looking around the temple for someone, he pushes off her knees and onto her butt, she started to move away from him by an inch at a time, he smashes the beer bottle on the floor next to her, she looked at the smashed bottle next to her, then he starts to slap her four to five to six times in the face hard (he lifted a big red bruise on her cheek) he licks her bruised cheek, she placed her hand on her bruised cheek with his salvia on her cheek and her hand, she starts to cry, and he called her a slut for not having her virginity removed so without of him thinking a second he pushes her on her stomach and he just rapes her without him removing her clothes (he just lifted her white/silver long virgin priestess rope dress up from the back with her white underwear removed, he tied her arms together behind her back with long rope that he found in one of the temple's shelves so she wouldn't get away from him and she would call for help while he was raping her on the floor on her stomach with her butt in the air, she had tears coming down on her eyes down her cheeks and the tears become a pool on the floor when he was raping her and she was looking around in the temple for someone to help her but there was nobody in the temple on a Tuesday morning at 7:30 a.m. (when she looked at the temple clock that read 7:30 a.m.) and they would not help her, a couple of times she did tell him to stop and get off of her but he just told her to shut up and be quiet and he told her to enjoy this making out and he smacked her butt hard which he lifted a big red hand mark of his hand on her butt and he licked the bruised part of her butt and he grabbed her breasts through her dress and he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra under her dress and he called her a dirty and naughty whore for not wearing a bra (she told him that she couldn't found her bra in her room this morning when she got up and she thought that no one would notice it when she was walking around the temple but the rapist noticed it) and he was holding them through his fingers and he was squeezing and twisting them so hard that he could hear her moaned in pain and he was holding her hair up in his hands) in front of the giant statue of Selene in ten through twenty minutes. The statue of Selene was staring at them when she was being raped. Then he bought her into her bedroom (by carrying her when his manhood was still inside her with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck while his hands holding her butt with his lips on her lips while trying to put his tongue inside her mouth) and he raped her in her bedroom on her bed and he put his manhood in her mouth and between her breasts up and down while he was twisting her nipples around. She was choking when he put his manhood inside her mouth really fast and down her throat (she throw up on his manhood which he slapped her with a whip which he found in the bedroom on her breasts for throwing up on his manhood). He slide her shirt down so he could see her huge breasts (Rani went through puberty really fast when she turned eleven or twelve years old and the rapist loved her breasts and he was amazed at her huge breasts) go up and down when he was raping her. After her rape and her torture of her breasts was finished and was finally over (which she was happy that he finished raping her) and he took her virginity blood that was lost and her small underwear were lying on the floor next to her, the guy started taking pictures of her breasts for no reason (he could blackmail her so she could have many sexes with him)at all after he raped her and he said he would return to the Moon temple and he would finished raping her again while he gave her a kissed on her lips and this time he entered his tongue inside her mouth and he played with her tongue and licked on her bruised cheek and she was crying on the floor when he left (when he lifted she pulled her shirt back up so her breasts wouldn't show anymore and she put her underwear back on real fast ) and so she clean the floor with a mop and some fresh clean water from her virginity blood up so no one would see the blood and they would ask her questions about the blood on the temple floor, she prayed to Selene over and over non stop day and night without eating breakfast, lunch and dinner and without sleeping and her without seeing her family and friends while she was still crying so she could have her virginity back from the guy (she thought in her mind that he, his body and his manhood were gone forever from her and her body but she was terribly wrong) but two days later, at nighttime at 11:30 p.m. when everyone was sleeping in their beds in their homes, the guy come back to the moon temple again but this time he had brought a male friend of his with him and they kidnapped her in her sleep and they took her to their house behind the Selene temple and they had a three way with her. She woke up when they took her clothes off of her and they tied her up on the bed and they put tape on her mouth and she was on her stomach and her butt was in the air. After the three way, Rani felted even more dirty with a another rapist in the room with her and but she continued to stay in the temple forever to be away from the citizens of the moon including her family including the queen and friends (when the citizens of the moon including the royal family enters the temple, Rani runs to her bedroom and hides until they are gone) (her only friend in the world was Selene that she allowed to see and talk to when she's alone in the temple after the citizens were done praying) (Rani would pray to Selene when there was no in the temple with her)while she was still praying to her ancestor Selene but the guy who raped her that day would be the only person she was starting to like now and she would open the temple up only for him and no one else and she would closed the temple and she would see him often when he is drunk or if when he wants to rape her then she closes the temple up for a while so they could fool around in her bedroom being naked on her bed under the covers. (when he comes in the temple, Rani would close the door and lock it while he was behind her and after hearing the lock locking, he would come up to her from behind and he would rub her huge awesome breasts through her dress and they would kiss for an hour in the bedroom.) So four years later, her rapist becomes her husband in secret so he began living in the temple also (but he wouldn't worship Selene, Selene understand what the husband wanted, he wanted to just rape Rani) with her but he would leave to see his family and his friends and she wouldn't see him for days unless he's drunk and her wants to rape her. Her parents (and the Queen was there to pray) find out that their daughter had a husband in secret when they visited her in the temple so (when they entered the temple, they didn't see Rani in front of the statue of Selene, they thought she was sleeping in late so they decided they would wake her up) they could pray to Selene and they walk in on them in broad daylight when he was making out with her in her bedroom on her bed with no clothes on them. Her parents were shocked at this. Rani was panicking when her parents saw this when she no clothes on and they saw her husband's manhood in her mouth with her fingers around his manhood and her husband's hands on her huge breasts. Rani thought she locked her bedroom door but she didn't lock it. The Queen and her royal bodyguards didn't see this, she just come to pray and she lifted right before Rani's parents walked in on them. They were upset at her that she as the only Selene moon priestess wasn't suppose to be making out with anyone and have their virginity forever (Rani wanted to yell at her parents saying that she could do what ever she wants to do as a priestess) but they soon forgave her losing her virginity away to a non royal person and a citizen of the moon but they soon forgave her for what she did in the temple of Selene and they welcome her husband into the family. They did ask her how she meet him (she told them a little white lie that he was praying to Selene for a nice young pretty woman to marry and forever be with him until he dies and then Rani walked into his life when he was praying and she ask him if he need any help instead of telling her parents the truth that he raped her in the temple) (She did show her parents the ring that her husband gave to her) He did get her pregnant when they were drunk one night but in her little secret from her husband that she gave the child up for adoption on a different planet after she gave birth to the child when he was not around her, he did ask her why she wasn't pregnant anymore, she told him a lie that baby died when she gave birth to it and she tried to save the baby and he was sad that the baby had died from the birth that he wanted to hold his first child in his hands (she felted sad when she told him that their baby had died in her lie). One day in the afternoon (Spring Time) Rani wanted to give up being as the only Selene moon priestess forever Selene and she wanted to be a regular normal princess again and she would be with her family and friends again while she be living in the moon kingdom again but her rapist husband got so very angry at her for saying that and he said no to it and for that right thing that she wanted to do so he raped her violently and rough on her bed with no clothes on her and her legs and arms in the air four hours non stop with her legs in the air (they were enjoying it until three hours later) until she started to scream for someone to help her (she noticed that he was going fast and he was hurting her legs) (she screamed the word rape when a citizen of the moon did and he heard her screaming for help in her bedroom when they were praying to Selene and he helped her while another member of the citizens went to the moon kingdom and they get the queen and her bodyguards), she bleed a lot and she passed out and she had some bruises on her arms and legs, but she was saved from her Moon Queen cousin but for her husband's crime for raping the only Selene moon priestess in the moon temple of Selene-her husband was banished from the Moon forever to live on Earth forever by her cousin and when she was next to her cousin, her husband look at her and she was scared when he have a mean evil look when he was being banished the moon queen (Rani was hiding behind the moon queen when her husband gave the look) (the queen show the look from Rani's husband and the queen thought the look was for her but it wasn't for her-it was for Rani which she realized that Rani was hiding behind her) and she started to make a new life as a new woman and a new princess and a new Selene moon priestess without her husband around her in the temple anymore, but she does miss him sometimes in her heart and in her mind, but in her hot, sexy, horny and nasty dreams, he is with her in her dreams and he is raping her which she sometimes touches her herself in her private area in her sleep (she sleeps naked now in the moon temple in her medium size bedroom with a large blanket covering her naked body) then when she woke up while she was sweaty from head to toe, she wrote and she sent a short letter to him saying that she misses him badly and she wants him to rape her so badly and he answers back he tells her to come to Earth and they would meet up and he would rape her again. So reading his letter, she goes all horny and crazy stuff and she closes the temple fast up for a day and she quickly went to Earth and when she landed, she found him leaning against a tall tree looking sexy with his chest out, she felt her body with her breasts and her stomach going hot and horny when she saw him unzipping his pants and he was taking his underwear off while she was licking her lips and he took his manhood out of his pants and out of his underwear (she felt like she was a whore when she was looking, rubbing, touching, licking, kissing, feeling, stroking and sucking on his manhood in her hands, her mouth and her tongue when they were outside against the tree when she was on her knees) after he come into her mouth and on her face and on her long hair so many times (he come like 7 times) so they went to his house on Earth that was next to the tree when she arrived at and he was so happy to see and have her back with him and he asked her to stay with him on Earth while they were making out on his large bed and she did stay with him for five days until she went back to the temple to pray to Selene for those five absent days. Her parents were asking where she was at for those missing five days on the Moon when they saw her in the temple doing the offerings, she forgot to tell them and she told them a little white lie saying that she wasn't feeling well, she was sick and had a bad fever, she closed the temple up and she went down to Earth for a visit so she wouldn't get no one on the Moon to sick from her cold, her parents weren't angry at her when she told that she was sick and they actually brought her little lie. But in her mind she felt very horrible for lying to her parents and her family and sneaking off for seeing her rapist husband on Earth to make love but in her other dirty little mind Selene was guiding her to do the wrong thing (Rani wanted to cry) (because Selene did the wrong thing also like of her marrying her rival's son and her own uncle having a crush on her and wanting to marry her like what Rani is doing now when she was a young girl too) Then two days later when she was going back to Earth, she didn't wear her priestess clothes but instead she was wearing non royal normal clothes and she also hide her moon crescent with her white long hair so no one would that noticed Rani is from the royal family and she went to see her husband (his name is Kyle now-he finally told Rani his name). Her husband had bought two of his male friends over to their house for a long visit when she was coming down to Earth and they were amazed at seeing her body (they could see her nipples through her shirt when she told them she had no bra on and she showed them her breasts for a second) (Rani loves her husband's friends) (Rani become an Earth whore around her husband's friends) when they saw her coming in to the house with him, they wanted to have a three way with Rani. They asked him if they could have sexes with her, he said yes and Rani would be sucking and licking on their manhood's in her mouth and would be rubbing their manhood's with through her fingers while they would be rubbing her private parts with their fingers and his friends were also amazed at her naked body and they would be hearing her moaning softly. Four hours later on the bed, they were done having sexes and Rani was all sweaty and she was even more horny from the sexes. She stayed in Kyle's house being naked with her breasts and nipples in the air on his bed while they made love every hour around the clock. Rani was happy to be with Kyle again and be in Kyle's arms, she would lay on his huge bed with him both naked with no sheets or anything covering them up from this naked bodies. Then four days later, she went back to the moon temple but then her parents caught her in normal citizen street clothes and her moon symbol being covered up by her hair walking back up to the temple and she was no longer able to see her husband every again but then they told her that she can write love letters and send pictures of herself to him when she's feeling lonely in the temple. So every time she is lonely and horny in the temple she writes her nasty hot horny love letters to him and send different sexy hot and naked pictures of her with her friends' help (which her friends thought this was wrong of the pictures being taken but Rani didn't care) and he responds back quickly with horny love ones too. He would masturbate to her naked pictures on his bed for hours and he would hang up them on his wall in his bedroom. Sixteen and a half years later, a strange person who is a woman come and walked into the temple and the person went over to where Rani was praying and while doing the offerings to Selene at the fire at (Rani saw the person's shadow behind her and she thought it was her husband's shadow at first but then she remember that he was banned from the moon forever) and she told Rani that she is her long lost orphaned daughter but Rani doesn't even remember a thing ever being pregnant with her because Kyle get her really drunk and then raped her when she was sleeping one day but then she started to remember being pregnant but she gave her only daughter up for adopted so she happily welcomed her only and orphaned daughter into the temple of Selene so she become a Selene moon priestess like her mother also. Her daughter would also write happy letters to her father also like her mother does. Rani sent a picture of her and her daughter to give to Kyle so Kyle (he knew that Rani had lied to him saying that their daughter had died when she was born but he changed his mind when he was angry-he wanted to rape Rani so badly that she would go into a coma and she would never wake up again) can see his long lost daughter and be proud of her. Rani still sends more naked pictures of herself to Kyle. Her daughter sometimes would spend six months with her mother in the Moon temple on the Moon and six months with her father in his house or in the Earth temple helping an Earth priestess on Earth. But she wants the whole family to be together. She sometimes she prays to Selene for her parents that they would un banish Kyle from the Moon so her daughter can have her father with her in her life. But six years later, Rani's mother grew ill with cancer one day but then four years later her mother passed away from the very same cancer that she got so her father had to un banished Kyle with his kind and grieving heart and Rani was happy that her daughter's father was welcome back on the Moon but Rani and Kyle are alone in their temple house, they make out for those absent missing makes outs. Then years later, Rani and Kyle decide to go to place different planets and visit the other temples so they made their daughter in change of the temple. Whenever their daughter is running the temple without them helping her so they couldn't help her, (their daughter knows that her parents want to spend time together away from their daughter) Rani and Kyle would go to Earth and they would goof around on Earth. One day when they were visiting the front end of the Kingdom on Earth, they found an adult store for videoing sexes, Rani and Kyle looked at each other and they thought it would be fun to it but then five minutes later when they got into the building, Kyle got mad when he found that he wasn't the one making love with Rani in the video. When the video was recording on Rani and some random Earth guy doing it, Kyle was getting angry at this-he wanted to step into the video and wanted to punch the guy in the face while making out with Rani-but then he was hearing Rani's moaning and cries of pleasure, he stop himself from doing it. Rani was having so much fun in the video, she made out with ten different Earth guys but she wanted to make love with Kyle which she did in the her final video and their video took for four hours and thirty three minutes and four seconds to make love (the director had a tough time to have Rani and Kyle to stop). Two months later on Earth, Rani found out that she was pregnant again with one of those earth guys at the adult video store (the guy didn't wear a condom when the video was being videoed) but with Kyle's permission she got an abortion- Kyle didn't want Rani pregnant again with another man's child but she decided to keep being pregnant and they would gave the child up for adoption which Kyle agreed with. Six months later, Rani gave to healthy baby boy who she named: Prince Sirius. Two months after Sirius was born, Rani and Kyle went to the adoption building and gave Sirius up. Four months after giving Sirius up for adoption, Rani forgot about giving birth to him so Rani and Kyle also bought some sexes videos so they could watch the videos in the bedroom so they watch their movements so they could do them also. Soon Rani gave up being a Selene moon priestess which Kyle was happy and their daughter took over as the only priestess in the temple. Rani gave her daughter her priestess clothes and she bought some new clothes on Earth. So Rani decided to live on Earth with Kyle forever only to visit her family. When Rani turned thirty six years old, her breasts and her nipples got even more bigger and huger which Rani had to wear a even bigger bra and Kyle likes Rani's breasts, they soon own a big house (a three story house with five bathrooms) in the middle of nowhere with a big long pool. Kyle and Rani would go naked in the swimming pool and they would walk around in the house naked and they would have sexes everywhere in the house. Twenty years later, Prince Sirius comes to their house and he wanted to see his parents (Kyle hates Sirius because he isn't Sirius' real father) Rani was happy to see her only son. So Sirius goes off and gets married to someone from the Star Kingdom and has a child and she becomes a grandmother to a granddaughter (Kyle is the half grandfather to Sirius's child.). So Kyle always wears a condom so Rani wouldn't get pregnant again. Kyle loves Rani's perfect body with her big breasts and nipples and her perfect ass so he could look at them when she is sleeping and he would rub and licking them so hard that he would hear her moan softly in her sleep with a smile on her face. They also have sex's toys in their bedroom in their dresser and under their bed. Sometimes when Kyle needs to be horny, Rani would always message her breasts up and down with her fingers and her tongue so Kyle's manhood could pop up. Sometimes Rani wears sexy and revealing outfits like sexy nurse, pirate and kitty outfits to please Kyle and he would go crazy. Rani would sometimes be stroking Kyle's manhood with her breasts. Kyle would bring some of his friends over and they would have sexes with her which she likes with his friends. Kyle would also stick long fruit inside Rani and he would rub it against her. Rani would masturbate into front of Kyle for hours until she comes all the bed and her fingers and she would lick her fingers. Rani and Kyle loving having sexes every hour. Rani loves it when Kyle is licking and he is messaging her breasts and he is fingering her private parts and Kyle likes it when Rani sucks on his manhood. Kyle takes pictures of Rani touching her breast and her touching her private parts for his private photo booth. Kyle also would make videos of Rani messaging her breasts. Rani loves having bathroom with shower sexes, piano sexes, laundry sexes, bed sexes, counter sexes, toilet sexes, computer sexes, dirty food sexes, kitchen sexes, stairs sexes, couch sexes, pool sexes and outdoor sexes with Kyle. Kyle loves have floor sexes, dirty phone sexes, tree sexes, window sexes and wall sexes with Rani. Whenever Rani sees something on the floor and she picks something up from the floor when she is bending down, Kyle thinks that she wants to have sexes when her private parts are showing and he sometimes gets the wrong message when she yells at him to stop and they would sometimes get into an argument for thirty minutes and they make up from the arguement with rogue sexes. Kyle wraps his arms around Rani's body and he would feel her huge breasts while Rani grabs Kyle's manhood and rubs it. Rani and Kyle love each other so much they can't stand to see each other leave. Whenever Rani goes to use the bathroom to pee, Kyle goes with her whenever Kyle takes a shower, Rani is in there with him. Rani follows Kyle around the house while he follows her. Whenever Rani and Kyle have sexes, they have music going so they don't hear themselves moaning. Whenever Kyle is watching TV in their bedroom, Rani would come up to him when he is on the bed with her breasts in his face meaning that she wants to fool around in the bed and he would smile at her and so would she. They first began kissing for forty minutes then Rani starts rubbing Kyle's manhood while he is rubbing her private parts and then Rani opens her legs and he puts his manhood inside her and they fuck for two hours. Rani sometimes misses being a Selene moon priestess but she does go to the moon temple to pray to Selene so she and Kyle will stay together forever. She will visit the queen to see who is the new queen is on the throne while she is living on Earth. She'll also be there when there is a meeting of the royal family of the Serenity and Elysion cousins to get together with the queen and they would take a family portrait every thirty five years. A Elysion family portrait and a Serenity family portrait and they would also sometimes update the family tree line of whoever has a new son or daughter in the family. The last update to the family tree line was when Rani told her moon Serenity cousin queen that she has a daughter and her daughter was put on the family tree and the queen decided what royal title Rani's daughter gets from the Queen's choice. Rani will stay on the moon for three days to visit her family without Kyle around her but she does wear her royal clothes when she's around her family. When she was sleeping in her parents' bedroom, she found her mother's will under the bed and she read her mother's will and her mother's last wish was before she died was that Rani's husband would be un banished from the Moon when she dies. Her father was happy to have another grandchildren in the family from his second daughter but he soon passed away from a terrible mysterious illness that killed Apollo-the former king of the Sun Kingdom who married the former moon queen-Queen Serenity. Rani took her infant daughter to Venus for adoption. The lady who ran the adoption building was confused when she saw a strange lady coming into the building and she was giving her a baby with the moon symbol on her forehead (she thought it was the current queen of the moon who wasn't ready for children so she gave the child up but she didn't know that it was a former Selene moon priestess because she covered her face expect for her eyes with a long hoddie and she gave the lady her daughter and she lifted the building without saying a word to the lady behind the counter but she did leave a small note on the baby girl's pink blanket for the lady to telling her the baby's name and why that she couldn't keep the baby with her but the note did say that when a married couple comes and they adopted her and they can change her name to something else if they want to) So when Rani got back home from the adoption building on Venus, she prayed to Selene (when she got back to the Moon Temple) for forgiveness of giving up a new future descendent of the Moon Goddess for adoption but Selene did forgive Rani and she totally understand why Rani couldn't keep the baby girl because priestesses were not suppose to have babies or have husbands. But without telling Rani, Selene did watch over Alyssa on Venus in spirit because the baby was also a member of the Venus Royal family (Queen Serenity's half sister's family) and Selene would sometimes take over Rani's body when Rani is sleeping in the temple in the mornings and she would visit the adoption place and look at the children playing outside next to theadoption building before Rani would wake up from sleeping. Before Rani took her baby daughter to the adoption building on Venus-she went to the Mars Adoption building when they saw Rani with the royal moon crescent on her forehead and on the baby's forehead and they knew that she and the baby were from the royal family and they said no, then she started Earth but they didn't want a moon baby for the Earth Adoption building then the Pluto Adoption building but then she gave up and went to the Venus Adoption building but this time she wear a jacket with a hoddie on the jacket that covered her whole face except for her eyes, when she lifted the building, she was crying next to the doors for giving up her baby.


End file.
